Shiro Inu
by SilverCivet
Summary: Edited.  A white dog demon, is mistreated by humans and loses trust in them.  Can a kind girl with a warm heart earn his trust back? [chapter one rewritten]  IK, SM


Shiro Inu

It was a dark and stomy night, rain pelted down on a lone hut in Sengoku Jedai. An old man lay in a bed that looked at ancient as he did. It creaked at each movement as if it were readying itself to fall apart. The man's body shook as he coughed, breaths coming in soft weezes, as if a heavy weight lay upon his chest. At his side sat a pure white pup, resting loyally on the tattered mattress beside its master. A soft whimper slipped sadly though its maw and nuzzled the mans hand, licking it.

The man weakly lifted his hand, wrinkled like an old trees bark, to ruffle the pups soft fur. His other hand raised to his mouth for another round of hacking coughs. The pup looked up at him with sad amber eyes as it watched its master slip away.

The pup remembered the first day he came to the home of his master, just a few months ago when he was 3 weeks old. His eyes were bairly opened when he woke up to his Family being massicured. His father was murdered shortly after he was born, all he had was his mother and older brother.

A few days after his fathers death his brother, who was from a previous litter, vanished without a trace from they're small home in an old abandoned cave. The cave wasn't much, The stone floor was as cold as ice, due to the lack of light, and was bairly large enough to protect them from the spray of the rain that was able to blow into the cave when the wind howled. He stayed close to his mother, never venturing out into the grassy green clearing outside the cave in fear of losing her as well. He wasn't able to see it but he could smell the sweet sent of flowers and weat grass as well as sense the living aura of the beings that live near by.

One day he awoke and opened his eyes. He could see. He looked around him at the soot grey walls and floor of the home he knew of, now able to see it for the first time. It was dark in the cave but light shined in from the enterence. He got up slowly and wobbled to the enterance, still unsure of his short leggs and if they would be able to hold his small weight. Looking around with his large amber orbs he took in the towering pines around him and the lush grass dotted with patches of flowers of every color, surrounded by shrubbery.

Suddenly, his mother, A large black dog with usually gleaming fur darts into the clearing and towards the cave. On her side, her hair is matted with a dark red liquid. Down her side drips a red liquid. The bushes behind her rustle, though it is not the soft rustle caused by the wind. Seconds later a feirceum growl is heard as a large feral wolf barrels out. His pelt was a mottled brown color with black around its muzzle. Yellow-orange eyes glint in hunger. The beast snarls, showing off as its lips curl back pink tinted fangs.

The mother rushes in front of the pup, knocking him into a bush near the enterence of the cave with a back paw. The bush was so thick that the brambles tangled into the pups soft fur, thorns bitting into the tender skin of his nose and ears. Though he could not see what was going on, he could hear the snarp barks and snarls, noises of the fight going on. Suddently, a cry was heard. It was his mothers yelp, though it quickly went quiet, only leaving a growl from the wolf.

The pup whimpers quietly and struggles, the thorns biting into his tender skin more. A yelp was heard abruptly from outside the shrub that the pup took refuge in, fading as it disappeared into the forest. Whining more, the pup struggled harder against the brambles, but he still failed miserably. He stopped his struggle as his sensitive nose bicked up the sent of blood. The blood of dog and wolf filled the air, though there was also a sent that was new to him. A calming sent of herbs, like the sent of mint mixed with other soothing plants.

The thick leaves of the bush part slowly, revealing the wrinkled face of an old man. His white hair and wrinkled skin was something the pup had never seen before. Letting out a nervous yip, the pup thrashed, attemping to free himself to escape this new creature. 

"Well, What do we have here?" The man reaches in and gently untangles the pup from the stubborn branches, though they held on as if not wanting to let go. "Poor little thing.." He stroaked the pups matted fur. "you're mother's gone, so I'll watch after you now.. Don't worry, you're not alone." A kind smile crossed his face as he held the pup close to his chest, walking back through the forest. The trees were tall and smelled ancient, the sent of rain fresh in the air. Bright green littered the surroundings, life blooming all around the forest floor.

After a relatively short walk they reach a small clearing near the edge of the forest. In the shade of a tall tree, rests a small cozy looking hut. It was made of some kind of dark wood. A dry straw roof covered the hut as a tattered blanket covered the doorway. Though it was small, it had a friendly and warm aura about it, reminding the pup of his cave.

A bolt of lightening flashed outside the window, breaking the pup out of his memories. In a particularly large flash, the ground shook with a great force, as if it had struck the old tree that rested beside the hug. Suddenly a large branch came crashing down onto the roof , causing the straw to burst into flames. The roof caught quickly, the crackling drowning out the pups frightened whimpers. Burnt straw fell from the ceiling as smoke started to fill the hut. 

The pup bounded up from the foot of the bed to tug at his masters sleeve, attempting to get him out of the house, though his small frame made it impossible. The old man looked down at the pup, face illuminated by the burning house around them. He smiled gently before using the last of his strength to lift the pup up and push him through the window. He knew that he would not be able to escape the burning hut himself in his dying state, and was aware that there was no point to it even if he had the strength.

The airborn pup let out a yelp of surprise and fright before it splashed down into a large puddle of milk chocolate colored mud, causing its once white fur to become brown and clumped. The pup shook slightly to try to free the mud from his eyes before gazing up at the burning hut where his master rested. Letting out a few sharp barks, her stood and dashed around to the door, skidding to a stop at the sight of flaming beams blocking the enterence. The smoke stung his eyes as he jumped back just in time to avoid being crushed by a new beam falling to the ground where he stood seconds before.

The pup whimpered and paced anxiously, trying to think of a way to reach his master. Stopping, he whined hopelessly as he watched his once warm and cozy home crumble to the ground as a new bold of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting everything up as bright as day. 

When the flames finished they're feast of the dried wood and parched straw, the pup took his last look at the dieing embers that at one time held so much memories, before turning away. He padded through the damp swamp, mud and dead tree branches spread out as far as his eyes could see. The sent of damp, dank water filled his nose as he walked on. The smell of the stagnant black water made his eyes water and stomach turn but he tried to ignore it. His walked through the ankle deep water, worsening his fur's condition. His once pearly white fluffy fur was now brown and clotted with dirt and grime. The pup walked through the pouring rain and mud as he slowly disappeared from sight, dirty coat blending him in well with his new surroundings…


End file.
